Le bonheur n'est qu'ironie
by leapitchoune
Summary: "l'extérieur jamais pareil que l'intérieur. Moi je mens et toi tu pleures. C'est la différence entre celui qui montre ses émotions et celui qui ne les montres pas. Moi je vis alors que je ne le veux pas pourtant toi tu es mort alors que la vie te plaisais. C'est la différence entre celui qui a le bonheur et celui qui ne l'a pas. sasukexoc! prologue à l'intérieur! lemon plus tard!
1. Chapter 1

Le bonheur n'est qu'ironie. 

PROLOGUE:

"J'ai appris à cacher tout ce qui faisais de moi celle que je suis vraiment. J'ai appris à mentir sur chaque sentiment que je ne veux pas partager. J'ai appris à cacher mes pleurs et ma tristesse aussi bien que le ferais quelqu'un qui veux cacher sa dope. J'ai appris à vivre alors que ma vie n'était devenu que mensonge. Parce que chaque pas que je fais est pour devenir plus forte, parce que geste est fait pour cacher mon passé noir, j'en suis revenu à rire pour tout enlever. Transformer chaque émotion qui me trahirait par un rire ou un sourire faux que j'ai appris a masqué pour que les autres le voit vrai. Parce chaque trait de mon visage n'est qu'illusion du bonheur, je n'ose jamais dire mes vrai pensées. Parce que je sais au plus profond de moi que ça n'intéresse personnes. Parce que laisser ses émotions transparaîtrent se résume pour moi à être faible. Cacher tout, mentir, j'ai l'impression que la fille qui reste n'est pas moi… enfin si c'est moi sauf que je ne savais pas que j'était devenu une menteuse professionnelle, que le vrai moi avait disparu, pour laisser place a une fille monstrueuse à la fierté mal placée. La vie et la monstruosité des gens ma déchirer le cœur depuis bien longtemps. J'ai compris que la vérité n'avait plus sa place dans ce monde, que l'on ne pouvais pas existait en temps que personne vrai. Ma vie s'est alors transformé et à laissé place a celle que je suis devenu. J'en suis revenu à préférait la solitude à la vie en compagnie de gens méprisable, faible et sans fierté. Notre petit monde n'est constitué que d'égoïsme. Parce que personne ne prend sous son aile quelqu'un qui pleure. Enfin si… la fille qui se croit trop belle et qui est populaire a le droit de pleurer parce qu'elle sait que n'importe quel mec ou encore fille voudrait la réconforter. La fille contraire n'aura droit qu'à la fille focu qui rigoleras de son malheur avec ses copines après avoir su ce qu'elle avait. Mon petit monde a moi n'est constitué que d'un groupe de gars plus bagarreur et moqueur les uns que les autres. Mes paroles ne servent qu'à dire et répliquer des méchancetés pour rendre ridicules le plus possible l'adversaire. Mes yeux sont vides, le bonheur n'est plus. Ils ne servent qu'à lancer des éclairs. Mes gestes ne servent plus qu'à battrent les autres. Mes émotions et mes sentiments ne sont plus, remplaçait par le rire pour que mon groupe de tarés ne me prennent pas pour une faible. Parce que pouvoir battre un mec sans défense sans émotions et pleurer parce que ton mec ta plaquer est considérer comme ridicule, parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait je n'ai plus le droit de pleurer. Parce que je fait me permet d'exister même de la pire de les manière, je ne me plain pas. Je reste forte au près des autres pour après me dire que vivre ma vie ne sert a rien. Parce que je préfèrerait la solitude loin de tout ou encore mourir que de vivre en étant pas moi-même et étant devenu un monstre. Mais je suis trop lâche pour le faire. Parce que pour moi partir loin ne sert a rien parce que ce que je fait est la seule chose qui me permet d'exister, d'extérioriser ma peine par un autre moyen que des pleurs qui ne veulent plus sortir de mon corps depuis trop longtemps et qui ne sortirons d'ailleurs jamais. Parce que partir c'est trouver un autre moyen de laisser ma peine s'évacuer, je trouve cela trop dur. Mes larmes ne se fabrique plus quand j'ai mal, quand je souffre. Elles ont quittaient mon corps pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mon calvaire… personne ne le connaît. Parce qu'il est trop dur a dire. Parce que je n'arrive pas à le dire. Parce que je n'arrive pas à avouer…

Je n'existe plus. Et je n'existerais plus jamais…"

"Vous expliquer ma vie serais beaucoup trop compliquer. Parler n'a jamais était mon fort. J'ai toujours détesté la parole et ai toujours adoré le silence. Mes goûts sont toujours chamboulés… Soit par ces putains de cris de groupies surexcitées soit par le boucan des gens en général ou encore par ces sonneries de merde qui annonce le début et la fin des cours. J'admire les gens qui arrivent à être heureux et à avoir leurs regards pleins de vitalité alors que la vie à la maison et en famille est tout le contraire du rêve. Parce que moi je n'y arrive pas, mon regarde se vide au fur et à mesure que ma vie s'éteint de plus en plus. Mes envies se sont envolées il y a bien longtemps et mon cœur se vide de plus en plus. Se sentir seul ne ma jamais vraiment déplut mais savoir que notre vie aurait pu être autre chose est quelque chose de terrible. J'aurais préféré être pauvre et avoir une famille soudée, que de vivre riche et avoir une famille qui se dit à peine bonjour. Savoir que le père te dénigre et que tu le dégoûtes n'est pas franchement super. Le pire est de savoir qu'il préfère ton frère alors qu'il n'y a pas de différence flagrante entre lui et toi. Ton frère en profite et se surestime en te regardant de haut alors qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ta mère, qui dans ta famille, son avis n'est même pas prit en compte, est obliger de suivre l'avis de son mari, ce qui te désespère plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre. Le tout te dégoûte franchement et à force tu n'y fais même plus attention. Et ben c'est exactement ça ma vie…

J'ai appris à faire avec depuis que j'ai compris quand j'était petit que jamais cela ne changerait. Mes envies, mes goûts, ma vie, mon cœur, tout cela à petit à petit disparut. J'ai appris à être quelqu'un d'autres pour cacher que souffrait. J'ai appris à avoir ce regard froid qui me vaut autant de succès. J'ai appris a cacher mes émotions pour que plus rien ne soit visible sur mon visage, pour que personne ne voit de l'extérieur se que je ressent de l'intérieur. "Le glaçon" comme on me surnomme est devenu moi et m'à complètement changer. Je me suis perdu en cour de route et je ne sais plus qui je suis maintenant. Tout n'est que mensonge comme ce monde où la vérité n'existe plus. La vie m'à quitter et même moi j'arrive à voir dans mes yeux ce vide et ce noir qui me caractérise si bien. Parce que le petit garçon qui s'appelait Sasuke et qui courrait partout, qui rigolait et qui parlait a disparut je n'ai plus eu le choix en apprenant ce qu'était la vie que de changer complètement de personnalité. Maintenant je suis Sasuke mais je ne cour plus, je ne rigole plus et je ne parle plus. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à comprendre vraiment comment je me suis retrouver si populaire auprès des gens. Encore je comprend que toutes ces filles soit sensible au charme mystérieux et blabla mais je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment je me suis retrouver entourer de soit disant amis. J'ai compris depuis bien longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas vrais, qu'ils n'en voulaient qu'à mon argent… mais avant quand je ne le savais pas et que je pensais qu'il était amis avec moi juste parce qu'ils m'apprécier je me tromper fortement et la douleur que j'ai ressentit quand je l'ai compris ma déchirer encore plus que je ne le pensait. Je n'arrive plus à faire confiance au gens, je n'en ai même plus envie. Alors j'ai eu juste à "claquer des doigts" pour former un groupe de riches qui ne voulait pas de ma fortune mais qui n'en voulait qu'à ma popularité. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que vivre ne servait à rien quand le bonheur n'y est pas alors j'attend… j'attend de mourir.

Vivre pour mourir… j'en suis arrivait là et je ne m'en plains pas. "


	2. chapitre 2

_**alors déjà bonjour!**_

_**me revoilà pour mon nouveau chapitre! le premier après je doit dire ce long prologue. **_

_**merci beaucoup a mes deux revieveuse!**_

_**merci yuuki! pour ta review qui ma fait très plaisir et donc voilà ton tant attendu chapitre! ^^ en espérant que tu me dise ce que tu pense de celui là aussi! ;) bisous bisous a bientôt!**_

_**et merci beaucoup aussi à shiemi0 pour ta review! texte poétique? je m'en suis pas trop aperçu!^^ merci beaucoup quand même au moins je sais maintenant qu'il l'ai! ;) je suis d'accord avec toi pour sasuke je ne l'aime pas trop froid! sinon oui j'ai compris ton charabia! XD et encore merci pour ton commentaire qui ma fait super plaisir! ^^**_

_**bisous bisous et à bientôt ! ;) **_

_**je vous donne rendez vous en bas en espérant que vous apprécierez cette lecture!**_

_**bisous bisous !**_

Chapitre 1:

Me levais me fait prendre conscience que mon malheur commence. Me levais me fait prendre conscience que le bonheur de la nuit est fini. Non… Je ne suis pas fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de dormir… Non je passe mes nuits sur mon lit, mes yeux et mes volets ouverts et je regarde la nuit, les étoiles et la lune. Parce que rien n'est plus beau que cette immense boule blanche au milieu de tout ce noir, seule lumière qui ressent plein de solitude. Même entourer de ces étoiles elle se sent seule parce que personne n'est comme elle. Elle me ressemble. Même si je sais que tout le monde qui ont un jour éprouvés du chagrin ou encore qui la trouve belle ont déjà dit la même chose que moi.

Moi je dis qu'elle me ressemble tous les jours, parce que jamais je ne trouverais quelqu'un comme moi sur qui je pourrais m'appuyer. Vous devez vous dire que tout le monde peut trouver quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, alors comment je le sais ? Parce que jamais je ne mettrais ma fierté de côté. Je n'y arriverais pas parce j'ai choisie ça à laisser voir qui je suis. Je suis bête, je sais mais rien ne pourra me faire changer, je méprise tout le monde qui serait gentil avec moi car je préfère encore les voir avec quelqu'un qui les rendrait heureux qu'avec moi.

Je n'ai pas peur de me retrouver en retard en cour tout simplement parce que je sais qu'avec le groupe soit on va sécher soit on va aller en cours pour dormir. C'est pour sa que la nuit, je suis tranquille soit sur mon lit soit sur le toit à regarder la vie passée en écoutant ma musique. La musique… Elle est restreinte, elle ne se compose que de titre qui ressemble au vrai moi. La musique triste, le piano ou encore les paroles qui me résument et qui se rapproche le plus de moi. Ce sont les seules que j'arrive à écouter quand je suis seule. Parce que quand je ne le suis pas et que mon groupe est là, la musique change et moi aussi… Je commence ou continue à mentir et je souris en disant qu'elle est bien. Tout change quand je suis avec quelqu'un, sa va jusqu'à mes goûts. La musique remplit tous mes moments quand je suis seule. J'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours se casque accrocher à mes oreilles.

Quand je me dirige dans ma maison, j'ai l'impression que même avec la lumière, elle est sombre. Tout est noir, mais ce n'est pas moi qui irais mettre du blanc. Quand je vais à la douche à pas de lanterne, je peux y rester des heures. Et quand je m'en vais prendre mes habits et que je vois tout ce noir, je me dis que vraiment le bonheur n'existe plus et que les couleurs ont disparu à jamais de ma vie. Personne ne peu vivre dans une maison sombre et être heureuse. Moi je ne le suis jamais, d'ailleurs je crois ne jamais vraiment l'avoir était… À part quand j'étais petite et que mes parents étaient encore là. Ma vie n'a plus était depuis que j'ai compris que plus jamais je ne verrais leurs si beaux yeux se posaient sur moi. Quand j'ai compris cela, ça à était la première et la dernière fois que j'ai pleurée et c'est à ce moment que mes larmes sont parti en même temps que ces deux personnes, les seules qui me raccrochaient à la vie.

Quand je pense que je suis accrochée à ce maudit lycée encore deux ans par pure torture que m'oblige ma pourrit de tante qui malheureusement ne mourra pas avant que j'ai fini mes études, parce que seule sa parole compte pour le juge, je suis obligée d'y aller, sa me désespère complètement. Quand je prends chaque jour mon sac vide de tout cours et remplit que d'un seul cahier encore vierge et d'un seul stylo pommé au fond, je me demande pourquoi elle mit oblige vu qu'elle sait que je ne ferais pas d'efforts même pour prendre la leçon.

Quand je sors de la maison et que je mets mon casque sur les oreilles, je me mets à marcher le plus lentement possible pour que le dernier moment avant que le calvaire commence puisse durait le plus longtemps possible. Parce qu'encore durant ce trajet, je suis moi et je n'ai pas encore à mentir. Alors pour me mettre bien dans mon rôle et oublier mon malheur, je prends naturellement mon joint dans mon paquet de cigarettes. Je déteste les gens qui disent aux fumeurs que la cigarette n'est pas bonne pour la santé, ils nous prennent vraiment pour des abrutis! Comme si on ne le savait pas ça! C'est justement pour me bousiller la santé et crever plus tôt que je fume! Mais ça m'enlève aussi le stress et sa m'apporte le mensonge plus vite en tête.

Quand j'arrive devant ce putain de lycée et que je vois mon groupe de merde rigoler devant leur pote qui est entrain de tabasser un mec tout fluer, j'ai vraiment envie de crever. Moi je ne m'abbesse pas à taper les plus faible que moi à part quand j'y suis obligé, je trouve sa tellement nul, non moi j'essaye de ne prendre que les mecs qui se croient plus fort que tout, j'adore leur rabaisser leur fierté et les piétinais comme des mouches. Ceux sont ces combats que mes pots préfèrent, parce qu'ils adorent se foutre de la gueule de celui que je suis entrain de tuer à moitié alors qu'à la base, il est deux fois plus lourd et plus grand que moi. Alors quand je vois sa, je m'allume une cigarette, cette fois ci une vraie et je me dirige vers mon groupe, je soulève mon pot par le col, le balance contre le mur, lui lance un regard méprisant et tant alors la main a celui qui se faisait tabasser. Il me regarde apeurer, mais je lui fais un de ces sourire "vrai" pour eux et faux pour moi et la il voit que je suis "gentille" et il accepte ma main avec joie, me remercie sur un petit murmure et s'en va le plus vite possible de mon groupe. Et c'est à ce moment que j'entends mes putains de potes me rapprocher ce que je viens de faire.

- Putain! Léa tu fais chier! Tu nous enlèves notre seul moment de rigolade avant d'aller en enfer!

- Tu n'as cas pas venir, ça me fera des vacances, et puis tu me fait pitié, vous me faites tous pitié! Pourquoi vous ne vous battez pas avec quelqu'un de votre taille? Vous n'avez pas de couille ou quoi? Parce qu'en faisant ça on dirait vraiment pas.

C'est à ce moment que ces cons me reproche de leurs prendre tout les "gros calibres" comme ils les appellent. Ce sont ceux avec qui j'ai l'habitude de me battre, les seuls avec qui j'accepte de me battre. Le début du matin, ce n'est qu'à ce moment où je suis encore la vraie Léa. Celle qui ne supporte pas de voir un mec fluer se faire tabasser pour rien. Ils acceptent ce moment qui n'existe que le matin parce qu'ils pensent que j'ai la tête dans le cul et que je ne suis pas bien réveillée. Parce que je sais que durant le reste de la journée, je n'aurais pas le droit de défendre ce type de mec. Pourquoi? Parce que mettrait ma "couverture" en péril. Je suis rentrée dans ce groupe qu'à condition d'accepter tout ce que les autres faisaient. Il n'y a que le matin que j'ai le droit de sauver la vie d'une personne.

Je m'en vais chaque matin, traverser la cour déserte à cause de notre retard pour aller dans un semblant de cour. Je ne toque même pas à la porte, entre tranquillement sous le regard à chaque fois ahuri du prof et vais m'installer au fond près de la fenêtre.

Je crois que personne ne peut être plus désespéré que moi. Désespéré au levait en voyant tous ces domestiques s'activer autour de moi alors que je peu très bien le faire tout seul, désespéré en voyant que je suis obligé de faire dégager un serviteur qui veut m'aider à me déshabiller pour aller à la douche, désespéré en sortant de sous l'eau chaude en voyant des habits "coloré" posé sur une commode, désespéré en entrant dans ma chambre pour en voir un autre qui arrange mon lit… C'est à se demander s'ils sont payés au nombre de taches qu'ils font pour moi! Même quand je vais à ma penderie, qui d'ailleurs n'est même pas dans ma chambre mais dans une pièce à part remplis de vêtements qui devraient normalement m'appartenir alors que je n'en porte pas la moitié, je vois un "conseiller vestimentaire" qui devrait "m'assister" et "m'aider" à "choisir" mes vêtements "du jour" car mit, il les jette à la poubelle. Chaque jour je les envois bouler, c'est à se demander s'il ne sont pas maso de revenir à chaque fois! Le pire c'est quand je descends à l'étage principal et que je me dirige vers la cuisine et que chaque jour il y a disposé pour moi un petit-déjeuner royal avec tout et n'importe quoi posé sur une table. Ils savent qu'il y a des gens qui crèvent la dalle dans le monde? Pourtant il sait le cuisinier que chaque jour, je passe devant la table, me dirige vers le frigo et prend une pomme! Mais non, chaque jour il prépare toute l'attablé et me regarde partir avec ma pomme d'un regard abattu ce con. Quand je sors avec mon sac sur le dos et que je passe la porte, je me dis que vraiment je déteste le jour. Le soir au moins quand je passe quelque heure sur mon balcon à admirer la nuit, là je suis tranquille. Parce que la nuit, il y le silence, parce que la nuit, il faut sombre, parce que la nuit, j'ai la lune pour seule compagnie. Elle est de loin celle que je préfère pour me confier à quelqu'un, elle si belle entourer de tant d'étoile mais si sombre à la fois. Elle ne me juge jamais, ne me dit rien, elle m'écoute simplement, son silence est la chose que j'aime le plus dans ce monde, je crois. Alors quand je vois toute cette luminosité et tout ce boucan, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire à dieu pour en arrivais là et à devoir supporter tout cela. Même mes jambes marchent sans que je le leur aie demandé. Elles mettent un pied devant l'autre, tout doucement et m'amènent là où je ne voudrais jamais aller. Mon calvaire est de vivre chaque jour, mettre un pied devant l'autre sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, mais être obligé de le faire. Alors pour faire durais ce petit passage qui me mène au lycée, je demande à mes pieds de marcher lentement. Le retard ne m'a jamais fait peur et les profs encore moins. Le retard me permet d'arrivais devant ce bâtiment et cette cour déserte, m'enlevant le bruit des gens, donnant encore un peu de liberté à mes oreilles. Alors quand certains jours, je marche derrière cette fille, qui passe ces journées à dormir ou qui je l'ai remarqué avec son groupe, tabassent de pauvre inconnu pour leurs plaisirs, je me dis en la voyant que c'est un mauvais présage. Parce que de juste voir son côté sombre me fait voir le début de ma journée d'enfer… Mais la voir allumer son joint en pleine rue et l'écrasé en plein sur le sol, n'essayant même pas de le cacher, me fait penser qu'elle est folle. Ses habits noirs ne laisse pas bien deviner son corps, elle est grande, fine, des cheveux extrêmement lisse, long qui lui arrivent en bas du dos, marron. Elle a une mèche comme une frange qui cache ses yeux vert et jaune transperçant. Arrivée devant le lycée, elle s'allume cette fois une cigarette normale et souffle désespérément. Elle se dirige alors vers son groupe de tarés, qui, comme chaque matin, tabasse un pauvre mec en rigolant, je vois son visage changer et devenir froid. Elle avance encore, prend son "pote" par le col et le balance sans ménagement contre le mur, le regarde méprisante, et tant alors la main vers le pauvre étendu par terre. Il la regarde apeurer, mais elle lui fait un micro sourire, qui je le vois est faut mais qui pour lui est vrai, alors il lui prend la main, elle l'aide à se relever, il lui dit un petit merci et il s'enfuit aussi vite que lui permettent ses jambes battues. Alors je vois les visages du groupe changer et devenir énervés.

- Putain! Léa tu fais chier! Tu nous enlèves notre seul moment de rigolade avant d'aller en enfer!

- Tu n'as cas pas venir, ça me fera des vacances, et puis tu me fait pitié, vous me faites tous pitié! Pourquoi vous ne vous battez pas avec quelqu'un de votre taille? Vous n'avez pas de couille ou quoi? Parce qu'en faisant ça on dirait vraiment pas.

- Mais nous sommes obligés de se rabattre sur ça, c'est toi qui les prends les gros calibres! T'es conne ou quoi?

- Ouais peut-être que je le suis mais le matin c'est pas cool pour lui de se faire tabasser, tu ne crois pas? Le regard plein de mépris, elle le menace de lui dire le contraire.

Vu qu'ils ne disent rien, elle s'en va dans la cour déserté, la clope à la main. C'est le seul moment où, dans ma tête, je lui dis merci, parce que c'est le seul moment où elle ose sauvait la vie d'un jeune sans défense contre autant de mec aux allures vraiment louches. Alors je la suis, prend le même chemin qu'elle vu que nous sommes dans la même classe. Quand c'est ça mon tour de passer la porte, aussi sans frapper, qui comme elle, je vois le prof encore ahuri de voir ses élèves entrés sans frapper et sans s'excuser, je me dirige moi aussi vers ma place au dernier rang à côté de Naruto qui j'ai l'impression est mon seul véritable ami. Je la vois, elle, déjà avachi sur sa table, prête à s'endormir. Alors quand quelques minutes plus tard, je vois encore la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place au groupe de tarés, je me dis ce n'est pas vrai. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix et séché tranquille sans elle, mais non apparemment non, parce que je vois bien sur le visage d'un de, le plus sérieux, qui ne la lâche pas du regard, alors qu'elle s'est déjà endormie. Ils prennent place au fond de la classe, au dernier rang, où la plupart ont pris l'habitude en les voyant de déguerpir. Je vois Jagger, grand avec des cheveux très noir, un regard bleu qui glace le sang à la plupart des gens, avec un sourire des plus carnassiers prendre place à la table à côté de moi avec Logan, le plus grand de tous, des cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux violets froids qui te transpercent complètement. A la table à côté prennent place Ethienne, cheveux rouge sang, des yeux couleur nuit qui la plupart du temps te fond baisser les yeux et ensuite Rock du côté de Léa qui elle reste seule à sa table. C'est lui le chef de la bande mais aussi le plus sérieux et le plus froid du groupe. Il continu… Il ne la lâche pas du regard. Les cheveux noirs corbeau qui contraste extrêmement avec ses yeux vert pétillant et sa peau blanche. Le prof qui n'en revient toujours pas d'avoir des élèves pareils. Pourtant personne ne parle, mais avoir un groupe de cas pareils dans lequel je fais partie suffit à faire déchanter la classe. Personne n'a envie d'écouter ce qu'il dit, non… Tout le monde préfère surveiller leurs arrières avec la bande la plus rebelle du lycée. Le sous directeur, Jiraya, arrive dans la classe dans un boucan terrible qui réveille tout le monde même Léa. Un grand sourire pervers collé au visage, il nous salut chaleureusement.

- Salut les jeunes! Alors sous ordre de notre directrice préféré, je dois remanier à quelques changements ici!

Son sourire et ses adjectif beaucoup trop glorieux pour Tsunade laisse croire qu'elle lui a donner un marché. Remanier à cette classe et tu auras une bonne baise! C'est toujours pareil avec eux…

- Alors en premier, je vais vous changer de prof principal. Je vois notre prof actuel soupiré de soulagement. C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous annonce que votre nouveau prof sera Kakashi sensei! Se bougre? Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait changer… A part nous donner une heure de plus avant d'aller en cour tellement il est en retard…

On voit ensuite arriver notre nouveau prof, avec sa tête de flemmard permanente.

- Se sera ensuite lui qui donnera ses nouvelles directives pour redresser cette classe!

On voit déguerpir rapidement Jiraya qui va sûrement aller directement dans le bureau de sa directrice préférée.

Kakashi s'avance vers le bureau, nous fait un grand sourire à travers son masque.

- Bon alors vu que je vais être en charge de vous, sa va aller vite… Je vais déjà directement vous changer tous de place!

Un grand blanc s'installe où la plupart des gens ouvrent des yeux pareils à des soucoupes, tellement ils ont peur de se retrouver à côté d'un de la bande des rebelles.

D'ailleurs les quatre gars souffle beaucoup trop bruyamment attirant le regard du prof.

L'un de, Jagger, s'écrit mécontent:

- Putain de merde! Fallait bien qu'on tombe sur le prof le plus chiant de ce lycée le seul jour où évidemment ont viens!

La tête grise en bas le regarde avec pitié et détourne le regard vers des gens qui sûrement il trouve plus à son goût. Il parcourt la salle et arrête son regard sur la tête brune qui s'est déjà rendormie.

- Mademoiselle au fond, pourrais tu me faire l'honneur de me montrer ta tête et d'écouter ce que je dis?

Elle ne relève pas la tête et dit tout simplement sur un ton nonchalant:

- Non… Vous pourriez aller vous faire foutre que je ne vous ferai pas l'honneur d'aller vous voir dit-elle en appuyant bien sur les mots: ne, ferai et honneur.

Jagger rigole franchement qui n'a pas apprécié le regard que lui a lancé le prof tout à l'heure.

- Très bien mademoiselle.

Le prof monte les marches pour aller au dernier rang et l'attrape par le bras, la soulève et commence à la tirée. Léa qui ne comprend pas trop lève un sourcil et pose son regard étonné sur la main du prof posé sur son bras. Elle fronce les sourcils et d'un coup attrape elle aussi le bras du prof avec le même bras qui la tient et le balance contre le mur.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demander de me lever… Ni même de me toucher.

La tête grise qui se relève comme si rien ne c'était passer, arrive devant elle en un éclair, la prend par le col la plaque contre le mur, toujours en la tenant il lui répond calmement:

- Ecoute, avec l'autre avant moi tu t'autorisé ce genre de comportement, mais avec moi c'est pas pareil alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter et de me suivre.

Elle le regarde méchamment, lui attrape encore le bras qui la tient, le lui serre fortement qui aurait normalement fait lâcher le prof mais qui cette fois ne fait rien. Elle fronce les sourcils, lui jette un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui ne fait que reculer le prof. Si elle a été étonner, elle ne le montra pas, son visage inexpressif ne laissa rien paraître. Ses yeux lançant un regard froid transperçant ne fit pas baisser les yeux au prof. Calmement elle dit sur un ton quand même menaçant:

- Un putain de prof comme vous va sûrement me faire asseoir devant. Je me trompe?

- Non pas du tout, devant sera un siège parfait pour toi.

- Mais franchement vous croyez que ça va changer quelque chose?

- Je ne sais pas on verra…

Alors le plus simplement du monde, elle se dirigea vers le devant de la classe, son sac sur l'épaule, ce qui causa l'étonnement de tous ces copains. Toujours sur la ranger qui donne sur la fenêtre, elle se poste devant une fille apeuré qui en la voyant déguerpit à l'ancienne place de Léa. Elle se mit du côté du mur, mit son sac par terre, s'assit, se retourna vers le prof et dit:

- C'est sûrement le premier et le dernier ordre que je vais écouter parce que vous fassiez tout et n'importe quoi pour me faire écouter le cours, je ne l'écouterais pas, parce que me faire changer de place ne sert à rien, je dormirais que vous me criez dans les oreilles ou pas. Et surtout que je ne vous revois plus me toucher.

Alors la son groupe reprend confiance en elle et tous éclatent de rire en la voyant posé ses bras sur la table, posée sa tête dedans et se redormir aussitôt comme si elle ne dormait pas de la nuit.

La tête grise se redirige vers le devant de la classe et la met en ordre comme lui veut. Il m'a donné l'ordre d'aller m'asseoir à côté de Léa, levait, je me suis dirigé vers le devant, mais la tête noire de Rock s'est interposé, a posé un regard glaçant sur moi et mit sa main sur mon torse pour m'empêcher de passer. Ne me laissant pas faire, je lui ai retourné un regard beaucoup plus glacial que le sien et lui est dit sur un ton ironique:

- C'est bon, je ne vais rien lui faire à ta chérie!

Complètement choqué, les yeux comme des soucoupes, son bras tombant le long de son corps, il me laissa passer.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé a côté d'elle et qu'elle n'a même pas daigné lever la tête pour voir qui j'étais. Quand ce fut au tour de la bande rebelle tout ne fut pas aussi facile qu'avant. Rock qui n'a pas du tout apprécié que le prof l'attrape comme il l'a fait à Léa, lui a foutu une droite dans la figure. Le prof s'en est remit beaucoup trop vite à son goût, il a essayé de lui mettre d'autre, mais le prof les a toutes parait. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de ce plié aux ordres du prof, il est lui aussi parti s'asseoir plus près de tableau, au deuxième rang à côté d'Emi, une fille toute timide, brune et plutôt petite avec de grands yeux bleus foncés qui à faillit tomber dans les pommes si Rock ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Rougissante elle s'est assise le plus près de mur et le plus loin de lui. Le comportement de son ami a vraiment étonné Léa qui avait suivit la scène avec le prof depuis le début. Les autres membres, ayant vu leurs chef faire se que tête grise demandait, ont suivis le mouvement et ont suivis les ordres de Kakashi. Ethienne s'est retrouvé assit à côté d'une fille qui ne l'a même pas regardée, Julie. Blanche aux cheveux bruns très foncé autant que ses yeux. Elle ne parle pas, ne fait aucun geste. C'est sûrement ça qui à autant étonné l'homme aux cheveux rouges, il l'a regardé pendant tout le reste du cours attendant qu'elle fasse au moins un geste ou qu'elle le regarde mais rien. Logan s'est retrouvé lui avec la "poupée" du lycée. Alice qu'elle s'appelle, blonde aux yeux verts. Habillé beaucoup trop coloré à mon goût. Elle a collé le pauvre blond pendant tout le cours. Plus que marre, il n'arrête pas de la repoussée, en soufflant d'agacement, ce qu'il lui a valu le rire moqueur de Jagger qui lui est tout simplement tombé sur un peu le même genre de fille qu'Ethienne. Sauf que celle là a les cheveux verts bouclés attachés en queue de cheval, une frange lui tombant sur ses yeux gris très clairs. Ce qui la pauvre lui a valut les moqueries de Jagger aussi pendant tout le cours.

Je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de mes "amis". Sachez seulement que Sakura s'est retrouvé à côté de Sai, Ino à côté de Kiba, Naruto à côté d'Hinata, Neji à côté de Tenten et Shikamaru à côté de Témari.

Je crois que la sonnerie a vraiment était une bénédiction pour toute la classe. Les premier sortit furent automatiquement la bande rebelle. Ma nonchalance me fit sortir en dernier et me fit apercevoir en haut des marches qui mènent à la cour, Léa qui empoignait Kiba par le col pour le plaqué contre le mur. Lui hurler que c'était un "putain d'abruti", que la prochaine fois qui la bousculait il atterrirait six pieds sous terre. Lui lançant une droite en plein milieu du ventre qui le fit se plier en deux et cracher du sang, elle se retourna comme si rien ne c'était passé et partit avec sa bande sous les rires des quatre se foutant de la gueule du plié par terre. Comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé celle qui osé se bagarré pour rien, Rock passa tout simplement son bras par-dessus les épaules de Léa se retourna vers moi et me lança un petit sourire en coin comme s'il essayait de me dire que c'était sa propriété mais heureusement pour je vis Léa qui n'en avait rien à foutre. "Ma bande de pots" se précipita sur Kiba pour aller l'aider et l'emmené à l'infirmerie. Resta avec moi "mes deux groupie" dont je me serais passé, Ino et Sakura.

_**alors déjà félicitation d'être arrivez en bas!^^**_

_**donc pour ce qui est de mon chapitre plein de nouveaux personnages que peut être vous n'appréciez pas mais ils font paris de mon histoire!**_

_**tous repose sur le fait que la vie n'est vraiment pas facile pour certain ! surtout horrible, elle peut vous donnez une petite vue de ce que peut endurer d'autre personnes!^^**_

_**pour toute question sur l'histoire et que vous n'avez pas compris quelque choses envoyer moi une review! ^^**_

_**mais envoyez moi une review même si vous n'avez rien a demander!^^ n'importe quel avis bon ou movais peut m'aider mais me feras surtout très plaisir! ;)**_

_**alors j'espère vous retrouvez bientôt quand mon nouveau chapitre paraîtra!**_

**_bisous bisous! léapitchoune... ^^_**


End file.
